And I Kissed Him
by MissyAlexM
Summary: JATE! My one shot of what I'd love to watch on next Lost episode 316 with Jack and Kate. M for Much Much Much Smutt material, watch out for potential spoilers. Please, R&R.


**Author's Note: Lost is NOT mine. I know, sucks.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Carolilly who helped me with the grammar and stuff for this one. Thanks BFF!**

**This is a one shot about what I'd like to see on next Lost episode (316) with Jack and Kate.**

****WATCH OUT FOR SPOILERS!****

**Enjoy!**

**And I Kissed Him**

_One Shot_

God. I miss him.

He tastes like coffee, probably the last thing he drank before finding me here. His mouth so soft, his tongue so wet entering my mouth and doing some kind of research of what he's been missing of my kiss from the last months. I kiss him back and I can feel passion, desire and pain. Everything in one movement.

And I don't want to lose him again. I don't want to lose anybody else.

The pain that guided me till here is the same that moved me a few months ago when we broke up. I had to keep going – maybe running – from life. And I was afraid of being alone. That's what scared me the most and maybe that's why I'm here, kissing the only one that I can trust. And I do. I still do.

Maybe I'm not being rational right now, but God… he's still the only one who can treat me right. The one I think before going to sleep and the first thought in the morning.

He's always been present in my life, even when he wasn't there.

I feel his hands still on both sides of my face, his thumbs gently caressing my cheeks as I take more of him in my hungry mouth, a mix of gasp and some kind of uncontrollably need to touch, to feel the desire burning out of his skin and the memories soon start to wash my senses when the image of our last making-love episode occurred and our bodies in sweat, trembling in ecstasy, panted for more.

He knows it. Then my hands slide lazily down from his neck – which is a very erogenous part of his gorgeous body for me – to the muscles of his arms and that's when I feel his groan deep down on his throat. My hands upon his bare chest and my fingers feeling the most beautiful sensation of all. His heart, beating faster.

"Kate," he mumbles my name between kisses, my knees already weak.

But I don't want to talk, or hear anything now. I just need his kisses and touches. I need him to make me believe we can start over. I need to feel this man that I simple adore to owe me without hesitation, thinking nothing but me. I need to feel that I belong to him, no one else, or I'm going insane.

I am going insane without him.

We're deepening the kiss and I can't help but let the moans escape from my mouth. I feel his hardness against my stomach and it makes me wetter right on my already hot and swollen center. His fingertips touching my lower back and he doesn't stop till he reaches my ass cheeks. He grabs it, brings me to him tighter and I groan this time. He gasps, his wonderful tongue still dancing with mine and suddenly I can't breathe with my clothes still on me.

My fingers reach for the buttons of his shirt, but I'm hungry for his body. The buttons fly in the darkness of the room as I open his shirt brutally, our labored breathing increasing.

"I've missed you so bad,"

My heart jumps faster this time and I'm not afraid he notices it. Although I still keep my mouth shut, my eyes open widely, looking at his face, searching for something in his eyes. But it doesn't take long till I toss his shirt down his arms and grab the hem of the jeans, bringing his hips back to mine, as I walk backwards while my neck is being attacked by delicious lips. I feel the bed behind my knees and I grab his hands, bringing them to my shirt. I want him to take control for a bit.

He understands the message and takes my gray shirt off above my head, my hair falling down, and my black bra is now exposed to a pair of dark eyes. The wave caused by the tight bra is gently kissed now, his tongue suddenly darting out of his mouth to lick the way between my breasts. My head falls back and I gasp, my eyes close and my lips are faintly apart.

When I realized, his fingers are already unbuttoning my jeans and it opens a bit as I watch his gaze traveling all over my body. I shiver. And it really surprises me the way he still looks at my body after all this time. It surprises me the way he's all I need and the need for him gets stronger every single day.

I can't get enough of Jack. I've tried to push away from this feeling but every time I look at those eyes, I see there's nothing I can't do about it. Nothing but to love him back.

"Jack," I softly speak, taking him out of his thoughts. He blinks and gave me a sweet apologetically smile. He leans to kiss my neck and I grab him tighter against my body, my fingers clenching on his waist and I pull him down to lie back on the bed right behind me.

I adjust a little bit under him, his arms on both sides of my head as he stands, biting and sucking my lips. I moan as I feel his hips rocking against my pelvis again, and I can feel his hardness. The delicious sensation of his hands roaming upon my chest makes me gasp. His teeth move the bra aside and his mouth quickly devours my nipples, sucking and biting hard. I moan, his name coming out of my lips like waves on the sand as he takes more of me in his mouth.

The other hand teases down my stomach to my belly and without hesitation, it slides down my opened pants and he finds my panties. My black panties and the tip of them showing off, but he quickly removes my pants off of me and throws it somewhere on the room.

Jack caught my breath again when his hands covers my hot and pulsing center. Those long and surgeon fingers toss the panties aside, and I can't keep my hands away from his neck when I feel one finger entering me. He looks up at me. I look down at him. I see his tongue darting out of his mouth, licking my nipples now painfully harder. I frown, biting my own lips.

I'm wet, more than I've ever been before. His fingers slide easily inside of me, and when it comes out, brings my juices with it. He enters other two fingers inside me and I almost lose myself in his hands. I open my legs wider to give him more access. And the thought that he could bring me over the edge anytime soon makes me even crazier for him. His lips join mine; I bite his lower lips now, sucking gently into my mouth. His fingers start to work their way in and out of me, slowly and painfully. Jack softly bites my chin, the noises that he makes it's all I hear.

He smells so good. The alcohol smell no longer exists in him and I feel comfortable.

I feel the need in tasting his neck and my lips touch him there, kissing and sucking gently the skin of his neck. My tongue reaches to taste him, licking up and down. I moan, when I feel his fingers fastening up inside of me and I'm so tight that it almost hurts. But I'd kill him if he stops.

"Pants off," I say and he looks directly to my eyes. "Now"

"Baby, are you-"

"Shut up, Jack. Just take the fucking pants off."

I can see a smile growing on the sides of his lips as he unfortunately have to remove the fingers out of me to toss his pants off. I know he likes it when I talk like that. He knows he drives me crazy and deep down he enjoys it. He takes a little longer than usual to freedom himself of the pants and the boxers, but now all I can think of is what's about to happen.

He lies down again, one look at me and I nod, naked in the middle of the bed. He spreads my legs open, his hands on my knees as he guides my legs up, positioning himself between them. He looks at my eyes once more, those warming looks only him could give to me just right when we're about to fuck each other's brains out.

One of my hands reaches out to touch his face, his both hands still holding up my knees when I mimic an _"It's okay"_. A single tear stream down my face, but I can't explain why. Why now?

I sigh, our heavy breaths still there when I close my eyes. I'm ready.

I feel the tip of his hard cock entering my center and just this little touch makes us gasp simultaneously.

He gets closer to my face and gives me a soft kiss this time. More kisses making the way from my mouth to my ears and I close my eyes again feeling all the love I see in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you" He whispers into my ear.

And then I know he meant it emotionally.

"You won't," my husky voice tone shows him I'm so turned on by him, I just can't hide it.

He looks at me again, the tip of his member still waiting anxiously on my entering. My lips reach for his ears and then I can't think about anything else. "Just do it right, baby"

I don't know if it was the way I said it or what I said that made him enters deep inside me abruptly. Hard. Hungry for me. We both moan and I open my legs wider, if that's even possible right now. He holds the back of my knees to help me hang on that position and he starts in and out, hard. Each thrust is followed by a different sound that elicits from our bodies and I know he's trying not to lose his mind.

He always does the right things in bed, and I never had to ask him anything, it's like he was always inside my mind. It's scary how well he knows what I like and how I like it. He touches the right spots and I love to tease him.

Jack.

The great doctor.

The unique leader.

The hot lover.

He's now looking with such intensity at me and I try hard not to close my eyes with pleasure. I lick my lips and I watch as his expression darkens and he bumps into me more forcefully. I open my mouth but any sound comes out. A smile grows slowly on my lips as both of my hands search for my breasts and again, his eyes follow it.

He bumps in again, harder than the last time and I can't help but groan louder.

Now it's him smiling. "You like it," He whispers.

I grin. "I love it,"

"Ask me,"

His movements now slowly in and out, my clitoris being teased by his loving fingers and my mouth hangs open. I look at him, trying to see if he really meant it or maybe my ears are fooling me.

He jerked inside hardly once more, making my own body jerk. "What do you love?" His fingers making circling motions on my clit. "Say it."

"Jack," I feel the orgasm building on my body, my pussy so hot that it could get both of us on fire. "Jack, I,"

"Say it, baby, I'll give it to you."

His eyes are dark, looking directly to mine and again I caught myself trying to keep them open.

"I love…oh… I, I love it when you, Jack…" I gasp, suddenly missing the air of the room. "Give it to me, baby, please, please…"

I keep repeating his name, my head shaking from side to side.

"What? Like this?"

His fingers fasten up and down my clit and his hips bump against mine so hard that I can't breathe. Thank God he understands me even when I don't speak. I can't speak now.

Once, twice, three, then four times. A powerful orgasm hits me hard, everything blackouts in front of me, and all I can do is scream his name. His hard member enters me so fast that I jerk my hips off of bed and then he screams my name, and after that, I can't hear or say anything.

I feel his juices washing my still burning walls as I keep my eyes shut.

But I want to look him in the eyes. I want to meet the love in those beautiful liquid brown eyes once more. And again, and again, and again… And then I realize he took the control of it all. Although I enjoy it for dear life I know that soon, I will take the control.

He's got to know how much I've missed him. He needs to know he still makes me crazy about him.

He falls on bed by my side, breathing hard, his back on bed. I look to the side, his eyes shut, his lips parted, sweet tracks of sweat streaming down his temples.

I smile.

I push my back off the bed, my elbows supporting me as I lean and kiss him. Soft kisses on those lips, softly bites included too.

He starts to kiss me back and it doesn't take long for me to be on top of him. He holds my body by the waist, both arms hugging me next to him and my hands on his soft hair. As we kiss, my desire builds up again and it's not a surprise when his hands go up and down my naked back and he lets a sigh escape.

"I'm gonna make you scream again," He whispers in my ear and I can't help but smile.

I sit up, feeling his cock backing to life again. He opens his eyes and I look at him, my head lightly leaning to one side as I analyze his expression.

He's looking back at me, tiredness takes place on his face but still, there it was, the love that I was looking for, the feeling and support that I've been haunting for all my life.

There is Jack Shephard. The man I love.

The End

**So? I need your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
